Grandfather
"Thank you, son! Thank you for reawakening the pure evil that lay dormant within me for these many years. And now... get out of my sight!!" -Grandfather (src) 'Benedict Wigglestein ("Grandfather") Uno, Sr. '''is the main antagonist of ''Operation: Z.E.R.O.. He is a demonic being who ruled the world before being overthrown by his son Monty Uno aka Numbuh 0. Many years later, he is revived by his other son and successor Father and begins transforming the people of the world into Senior Citizombies. Grandfather is very tall and lanky, and significantly taller than a normal person. He has a bald head and a large beard with long, scraggly strands of hair. Despite making only one appearance, Grandfather is the most powerful villain in the series. He is also the son of one of the Annoyingly Cute Triplets. Gameverse Benders' Dawn Saga In Gamewizard's universe, Grandfather is the son of Malladus Uno, the evil Demon King of the Underworld. Grandfather married to Malevolous Hecate Djinn, the Shadow Queen, and gave birth to Monty and Benedict Uno. During a recent Demon War, Malevolous was slayed by Ganondorf Dragmire, and Grandfather was consumed in eternal anger. Set before the events of Operation: Z.E.R.O., Malladus Uno and his demons ruled the world. The gods came down to Earth and engaged Malladus in battle before sealing him below the earth. Grandfather took his place as Demon King and continued to rule, until being foiled by Numbuh Zero. In the events of Operation: ANCESTOR, another Demon War was starting, and the seal on Malladus was breaking. Despite the Kids Next Door's efforts to recover their treehouses, Malladus was revived, and used his power to reawaken his son, Grandfather, who was estatic to see his father again. Grandfather was also revealed to be brothers-in-law with Chancellor Cole Fulbright, who was Fanny Fulbright's grandfather, making Fanny and Nigel cousins (however, they later turned out to be adoptive cousins, as Fanny's grandmother was adopted by Nigel's grandmother). When Dr. Facilier betrayed Malladus, Malladus took the Grim Reaper's scythe and entrusted it to Grandfather. The operatives journeyed to Castle Hell in the Underworld, where they engaged Grandfather and Cole in a battle atop the Demon Train. In the end, the Demon Train fell into the Sanzu River, along with Grandfather, Cole, and Facilier. However, Grandfather and Cole turned out to have survived. Rather than seek revenge, Grandfather declared he was getting too old for this crud. Firstborn Saga Grandfather and Cole returned in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, where they assisted Rachel, Fanny, and Patton by bringing them to The Tree of Beginning on their Demon Train. Later, they were captured by Ganondorf and imprisoned on Mt. Malladus. Eventually, they escape just in time to assist Rachel and her friends in the battle against Demise. It is unknown where they went following the events of the battle, or of the story in general. Nextgen Series In Seven Lights: The Last, the Original Grandfather from Codename: Kids Next Door is recruited into The Thirteen. He turns Sunni Chariton into a Senior Citizombie on the Blank Planet, along with Mary Goldenweek. He later attempts to melt and destroy the Universe Frog on Froast, but he is attacked by Chris Uno. A grueling battle transpires between the two, with Grandfather fearing the boy's demonic behavior. Battles *Grandfather vs. Monty Uno. *Grandfather and Cole vs. Nigel Uno and friends. *Grandfather vs. Chris Uno. *Uno Family and Rachel vs. Demise. *Original Grandfather vs. Chris Uno. Kanonvers In One Earth's univers the Grandfather was the son of Hades and Phersophone. Key Supersam's Universe In Key Supersam's universe, Grandfather is once again revived when a mysterious person, "F", delivers the Recommissioning Module to his retirement home, in which the nurse accidentally recommissions him. He smashes the module and proceeds to begin conquering the world again, turning everyone into Senior Citizombies. This time, however, the teens and adults, including Father, team up with the Kids Next Door in order to help stop him. They rescue Numbuh Zero and retrieve and fix the Recommissioning Module to awaken Numbuh Zero's memories. Throughout the story, more and more people become zombified, until it's just Nigel, Rachel, and Monty as Grandfather takes over the Moonbase. As he tries to zombify Rachel, she turns out to be immune, for she was being protected by Nigel's love. Stories He's Appeared Gameverse *Operation: GALACSIA (mentioned) *Operation: ANCESTOR *The Great Galactic Race *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Last Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Demons Category:Uno Family Category:Firebenders Category:Benders' Dawn Saga Antagonists Category:Ancestor Bosses